


Private Show

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Dom!Minseok, Gay, M/M, Smut, Soft Ending, Sub!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Minseok and Jongin have a little fun backstage after a concert.





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written smut, so bare with me if it isn't that good.

The fans screamed as the members of the popular K-pop boy band, EXO, said their goodbyes as the concert had ended and left the stage. Once it was official that the concert ended and that the fans were able to leave the concert venue, the members walked backstage to their changing rooms to go change into comfortable clothes they could wear to the airport. They were flying from South Korea to Japan, and they had about an hour and a half before their flight. Thankfully, the airport was nearby, so they could change and pack their things before they had to head off. 

In one of the changing rooms, Minseok was in only a pair of sweatpants. He misplaced his deodorant and was searching for it because he didn’t want to put on a clean shirt when he smelled purely of sweat. He had been searching for a couple minutes when he finally found it. He was about to put it on when there was a knock at the door. He didn’t think anyone would be done so fast, but he knew some had less stuff to pack than others did, so he gave the person behind the door permission to enter the room.

“Hyung?” Jongin said shyly, entering the changing room trying not to look at the shirtless Minseok as he worried he disrupted him. “I ran out of deodorant, can I borrow some of yours please?”

Minseok couldn’t help but smile at Jongin’s shyness. Something about how shy Jongin can get sometimes made him feel happy. It was so adorable, especially when his natural pout shows as he speaks. He handed Jongin the deodorant to borrow. He took off the shirt he was wearing, so he could spray it under his arms. Minseok couldn’t help but look at Jongin’s abs. His tanned skin glowed softly as he noticed Jongin hadn’t fully wiped off all the sweat off him before coming here. He handed the deodorant back to Minseok and thanked him, but before he could put his shirt back on Minseok stopped him.

“You’re still sweaty, come here, I’ll help.” He said, taking a tissue and gently wiping Jongin’s abs and chest.

Jongin watched Minseok’s movements, smiling softly for having such a caring hyung. Kyungsoo usually helps him with this, but he tried to do it by himself today, but he still hasn’t quite figured out how to completely get the sweat off his body with a tissue. Once Minseok was done, he threw away the tissue.

“There you go.” he said with his signature gummy smile spread across his face.

“Thank you, hyung.” Jongin said softly, putting on his shirt.

Minseok bit his lip awkwardly, staring at Jongin’s abs while he could before his shirt covered them up. He wanted to keep staring, but he didn’t. However, he wanted more. More than just Jongin’s abs. He didn’t mean to see Jongin’s bugle basically ripping through his jeans though as Jongin backed away before turning around to leave to go back to his own dressing room. 

Before he was even able to reach for the door knob, Minseok had grabbed Jongin by the arm and pulled him close. Their lips met with a kiss that quickly brought a blush to Jongin’s face. He was taken aback at first by Minseok’s sudden actions, but he kissed back and was calmed down by Minseok rubbing his lower back gently. As they continued to kiss, Minseok’s hand got closer and closer to Jongin’s ass. The blush slowly returned to Jongin’s face. It wasn’t because he’s never has sex before, even with another male, but more because he was surprised by Minseok’s confidence to fuck someone in a dressing room backstage, where people could possibly hear them.

Minseok tongue soon slipped between Jongin’s soft lips and swirled around his tongue, while his hand slipped under Jongin’s jeans and briefs, lightly massaging his ass. Jongin let out a soft moan, with a small whine hidden in there. He didn’t expect that Minseok could make him feel like this, he was actually really impressed. Minseok pulled away from Jongin’s lips and kissed across his jawline as his hand moved from his ass to the button and zipper of his jeans, undoing both. Jongin let out soft hums at the jawline kisses, but once Minseok got to his neck and he felt the older one lightly sucking and biting his neck, he couldn’t help but let out a tiny moan.

Minseok quickly pulled away.

“Shh… we gotta be quiet baby. We don’t want anyone to hear us.” Minseok’s whisper tickles Jongin ear.

Chills went down Jongin’s back and he could feel his already hard dick, getting harder. If Minseok hadn’t unbutton and unzip his jeans, he was sure he could feel the uncomfortableness of his jeans getting tighter, like his dick would rip through any second. He gave Minseok a soft nod in reply.

Minseok asked Jongin to bend over the table in the dressing room and Jongin agreed. He did as Minseok said. Minseok grabbed some lube he kept in his bag, then walked over to Jongin and stood behind him before he pulled down his pants. He then pulled down Jongin’s enough to expose his ass. A small amount of lube was now coating his finger that slipped into the younger one’s ass, causing him to let out a soft whine, which he quickly covered his mouth right after, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Minseok’s other lube coated fingers continued to finger Jongin, one more being inserted after a bit. When he felt Jongin’s ass was pressed, he pumped his length a little bit to coat it with lube and positioned himself in front of Jongin.

“Ready?” he asked softly.

Jongin covered his mouth to hopefully muffle any of the moans he knew were going to be slipping out, and before he knew it, he felt Minseok’s dick in his ass. Minseok thrusted gently but quickly, knowing the two only had so much time before the managers would come to the dressing rooms to rush EXO out so they could get to the airport early and avoid fans crowding their way throughout the airport. He gripped onto Jongin’s waist as he thrusted, looking at Jongin with a soft smirk on his face. He began to thrust a little harder, and he watched as Jongin’s other hand balled up into a fist, signalling he was trying his best not to let out a moan, but he desperately wanted to. Minseok felt so good to him, he knew what he was doing and he knew how to pleasure someone. 

As their sex continued, Minseok was thrusting quicker, harder, and deeper. A couple moans did slip from Jongin, but they were muffled by his hand being pressed against his mouth. Minseok’s moans were breathy and soft. It wasn’t long before you could hear Minseok’s hips smacking against Jongin’s ass with each thrust. Jongin’s eyes shut tightly, hoping it’ll help him reduce the urge to let out a loud moan and practically scream at Minseok for being so good.

As Minseok was getting close, his grip on Jongin’s waist tightened. Jongin figured out what was going on and was preparing to struggle to keep back a moan. The thrusts became fast paced and rough, Jongin let out a soft scream, also muffled by his hand. As Minseok released inside Jongin, a deep groan escaped him as his head naturally titled back a bit. Jongin quickly pulled his dick out of his pants before he released, his cum dripping from his dick and onto the floor. Both were panting, Jongin’s knees weak, leaving him unable to stand. He had to squat down onto the floor and sit for a moment to regain his strength. He looked up at Minseok and smiled softly, trying to hide how shy and submissive he felt in that moment.

Minseok noticed the dark blush, once again, returning to color Jongin’s sun kissed cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile at the site.

“That was amazing.” Jongin spoke softly, “Thank you hyung.”

With that, he got up up off the floor and got himself situated before he cleaned up the floor. He gave Minseok a soft kiss on the cheek before he left to go back to his own dressing room, moments before the managers were rushing the group out of the concert venue and to the vans waiting for them outside. The boys’ flight to Japan wasn’t long, and they were able to get some sleep on the plane before they were off to their hotel. There, the boys unpacked some of their things and got ready for bed, seeing as they had to be awake early the next day. Minseok and Jongin ended up sharing a room, and it did feel a little awkward for the two, but they didn’t want to say anything to the managers.

While Jongin was changing into a pair of pajamas, Minseok was removing his shirt to change into a tank top and sweatpants to sleep in. Jongin couldn’t help but stare at Minseok’s abs. They weren’t as defined as his were, but they still were really nice to look at. He quickly looked away and finished putting on his pajamas. Once he was done, he got himself comfy in the bed that he and Minseok had to share, and closed his eyes, ready to continue the sleep he had while on the plane. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him closer to a smaller figure, the warmth feeling comforting to him. He looked up and saw Minseok was the one holding him, and he didn’t mind, he just nuzzled his face into Minseok’s neck and allowed himself to comfortably fall asleep in his hyung’s arms.


End file.
